


Say It

by reindeerjumper



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Morning Kisses, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 20:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11192910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reindeerjumper/pseuds/reindeerjumper
Summary: Just some early morning fluff for our favorite detective and the woman who snuck into his life





	Say It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lindmea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindmea/gifts).



> from a [tumblr prompt](http://hisreindeerjumper.tumblr.com/post/161781798955/writing-prompts), "Say it!" if you ship these two, come flail with me!

“Say it!”

“No!”

“Say it! I won’t stop until you say it!”

Cormoran lay breathless underneath Robin, tears streaming out of his eyes as he writhed under her touch. Both of her thighs lay straddled on either side of his waist, occasionally squeezing his hips as she shifted her weight above him. The cuffs of his old buttondown were rolled up, and he occasionally caught a glimpse of the curve of her breast lurking behind the unbuttoned V of the shirt. Her sheet of strawberry blonde hair was falling into his face as the tips of her fingers continued to dig into his ribs, mercilessly tickling him to the point of pain.

“Cormoran, say you love me or I swear I won’t stop.” 

He looked up at her, her cheeks full and flushed with exertion. The blue gray of her eyes flashed in the morning light, mischief and joy sparkling down at him.

“You’re a bloody menace, y’know that?” he grunted out, trying desperately to twist away from her hold. She had been at it for what felt like an eternity, and as much as he enjoyed having her straddling him while wearing one of his shirts, the tickling was getting to be excessive. Cormoran took both of his hands and grabbed Robin’s hips, deftly sliding her off of him and swinging a leg over her waist. He now looked down at her, a mischievous grin cutting across his face. Robin had told him once that his grin almost made him looked boyish. He had laughed at her when she said it.

“What now, Ms. Ellacott?” he growled, pinning her wrists above her head. 

“Cormoran, don’t!” she laughed, throwing her head back to show the line of her throat.

“And why not?” Cormoran dipped down and placed a featherlight kiss against her neck. He felt her shiver underneath him as a sigh escaped her lips. “Seems you like it well enough.” Slowly, he migrated down towards her collarbone, kissing her the entire way. The squirming Robin was now engaged in was far from escapist. She let out a breathy little moan as Cormoran gently bit down on her collarbone, dragging his tongue along her soft skin.

“Cormoran,” she breathed, bucking her hips up into his. “We haven’t even had breakfast yet.”

“Not hungry,” he replied, nuzzling back into her neck as he gave her wrists a gentle squeeze. “Besides, I think you earned this, what with your little game this morning.” Cormoran felt her turn her head towards him as she pressed a kiss into his hair. He pulled back to look into her eyes, smiling softly. “God, you’re gorgeous,” he murmured.

“Oh, shut up,” she said, rolling her eyes and turning her head away. “Give me my arms back, you bully.”

Reluctantly, Cormoran let go over her wrists and slid his hands down her arms to settle on either side of her head. Robin looked up at him, her hair splayed out around her in a perfect rose gold halo and her bottom lip red and swollen, as if she had been biting on it to keep herself from letting Cormoran know how much she had enjoyed his attention. She gave him a sleepy smile, heavy-lidded and coy. 

“Tea or coffee?” she asked, bringing her arms down from above her head to hook her thumbs in the waistband of Cormoran’s boxers.

“Mmm, it’ll have to be tea. I ran out of coffee yesterday.” He rolled off of her and onto his back with a grunt. Grabbing her hand from her side, he lifted it to his mouth to place a kiss on the inside of her wrist before continuing. “Might also be out of food…I can’t make any promises that the cupboard isn’t bare.”

Robin rolled her eyes at this. “I should’ve known,” she groused. “I guess that means we’ll have to pop into the bakery up the street?”

 Cormoran grinned at her. “Doesn’t sound half bad to me.”

 “Cormoran,” Robin said as she slid to the edge of the bed. “We can’t afford to be getting chocolate croissants and danishes every morning.” She stretched her arms high above her head, cracking her back in the process. “Mr. Wallace hasn’t paid us for the surveillance yet, and god knows when Mrs. Douglas will get to us.” 

She had a point. Cormoran huffed indignantly, rubbing a hand down his face. “Fine, we’ll use the money to go grab groceries instead.” 

 Robin looked over her shoulder at him and smirked. “How did you ever survive before me?”

It was a loaded question, one he had asked himself seriously on more than one occasion. He still couldn’t answer it, even though he’d tried numerous times.

“Off of Jaffa Cakes and Doom Bar,” he said. 

Robin patted the softness of his stomach, saying, “You could’ve fooled me.” Cormoran scowled as she grinned at him. “C’mon, get up. We can stop and get croissants on the way to Tesco.”

Cormoran let his eyes roll back in his head. “I knew there was a reason I loved you.” He quickly received a mouth full of down and cotton as Robin slugged him in the face with a pillow. “Hey! What was that for!” he said, pushing himself up into a sitting position. 

Robin was now standing in the doorway of his bedroom, the long line of her legs glowing in the morning light. It amazed him how good she could make his shirt look, especially since he did nothing for it himself. She smirked at him and said, “That was for being an arse. Now get up. You have five minutes or we’re not stopping at the bakery.” Robin turned and headed towards the kitchen. 

“Oi! I still have to put on my prosthesis!” Cormoran barked at her retreating back, struggling to sit up further. “Let’s not do anything rash!”

“Fine!” Robin’s voice came from the kitchen. “Seven minutes. Better hop to it!”

Cormoran flopped back onto the bed, his head hitting the pillow with incredible force. He stared at the ceiling with a smile on his face. He may not know how he survived before her, but he knew damn well that he never wanted it to be that way again.


End file.
